drslumpfandomcom-20200222-history
Dr. Mashirito
Dr. Mashirito (later Caramel Man 009 キャラメルマン009) is an evil scientist who is Senbei Norimaki's rival and the main antagonist of the Dr. Slump series. He is the creator of Obotchaman. Personality Dr. Mashirito is an evil genius whose intelligence is equal, if not superior, to Senbei's. He is also quite perverted. Biography Beginning His Ambition )]] Dr. Mashirito starts his conquest for world domination when he builds his robotic suit Caramel Man 001. When he asks a magic mirror who the strongest robot in the world is, the mirror shows Arale Norimaki, making his goal to defeat her with Caramel Man 001. Mashirito travels with Caramel Man 001 to Penguin Village in order to fight with Arale. When he is easily overpowered, Mashirito gets out of Caramel Man 001 and takes Arale's glasses off to make her not see straight in hopes of beating her. He accidentally bumps into Senbei Norimaki while returning to his robotic suit, which takes him time, and then he finds out that Gatchan ate Caramel Man 001 before he could get back into it to defeat Arale. Penguin Village Grand Prix )]] He makes a cameo in "The Biggest Bye'cha of All". He has the role of one of Cinderella's half-sisters in "Cinderella, the Musical". Dr. Mashirito is a contestant in the race organized in the "Penguin Gran Prix" chapters, using Caramel Man 002 as his vehicle. Who's the Strongest in the World? Tournament Dr. Mashirito fully converts himself to a cyborg and becomes known as Caramel Man 008. When someone pointed out that he accidentally made two robots named Caramel Man 007, he has the eight crossed out with a small nine written next to it. He fights in the "Who's the Strongest in the World?" tournament and makes it to the final round to fight Arale. Furious from the beating Arale was giving him, Caramel Man 009 puts Arale to sleep (or unconscious) with a special ray gun he had stored in his body and blows her away. Obotchaman who watches from the sidelines becomes angry at the Caramel Man and decides to interfere. While Caramel Man 009 is laughing with victory, Obotchaman put on a wig similar to Arale's hair and pretends to be her. The Caramel man is surprised to see "Arale" again. Obotchaman defeats him with a N'cha Cannon blast. When Obotchaman steps into the fight disguised as Arale and uses an N'cha Cannon on him, reducing his full cyborg Caramel Man 009 body to nothing but a bolt. After Death He makes an appearance as a ghost at the end of the series, witnessing the launching of Senbei's rocket and swearing that he will still take over the world one day. It is later revealed that he has a son called Dr. Mashirito Jr. in the one-shot Dr. Mashirito and Abale-chan, who creates an evil counterpart of Arale Norimaki called Abale. Other Media ''Love Comes From Penguin Village'' Dr. Mashirito makes an appearance in the film, attending the banquet that the princess holds where he tries to prove he's better than Senbei. ''Dr. Slump Returns, But Only For a Little While'' Despite having perished in the original Dr. Slump manga, Dr. Mashirito appears in Dr. Slump Returns, alive and well, albeit with his hairstyle from the Dr. Slump remake anime. ''Dr. Slump'' remake In the ''Dr. Slump'' remake, Mashirito's hair style has been changed, as well. Later, he becomes robotic like in the original manga/anime, however, his left hand, which was replaced with a metal crab-like claw in the original version, appears no different from an ordinary hand in the remake. He also has the number "8" painted onto his chin, stating he is Caramel Man 008. In episode 60, Dr. Mashirito steals all the Dragon Balls from Goku using one of his robots. General Blue and Murasaki then end up stopping him and taking the balls for themselves. ''Jump Super Stars'' manga Dr. Mashirito is the main antagonist of the Jump Super Stars one-shot meant to promote the game. In the one-shot, He uses an invention called the Protagonist Tractor Beam to lure protagonists of other series from Shonen Jump into the realm of Jump World with the intention of recruiting them to help him take it over. Upon bringing Sena Kobayakawa into the Jump World, his robot Caramel Man 010 gets destroyed by the combined effort of Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, Son Goku, Monkey D. Luffy and Naruto Uzumaki and then is revealed to have Mamori Anezaki, Sena's friend as a hostage. When the heroes came to make a move at Dr. Mashirito's Lab, he sends his next robot Caramel Man 011 to avenge his previous one. While Caramel Man 011 is being defeated by the heroes, Sena dashes into the lab himself and as Mashirito tries to assault him, he was too slow for Sena's quick legs and accidentally falls out the window of his evil lair being defeated. ''Dragon Ball Super'' In "Goku vs Arale! The Earth Ends in a Wacky Battle!?", Dr. Mashirito's Ghost escapes from Hell (which he calls H''ome ''F''our ''I''nfinite ''L''osers in the Funimation Dub, a callback to early edited for TV English Dubs of ''Dragon Ball Z which often censored Hell by replacing it with HFIL) to take revenge on Senbei while he is attending an awards ceremony for his Reality Machine #2. He drugs Arale with chemical named Playtine-X increases their desire to play by a hundred-fold causing Arale to go on a rampage. She is confronted by Vegeta (who was at the ceremony with his wife Bulma) and Goku (who was working as a security guard at the event). Despite Goku and Vegeta's power, Arale is able to defeat Vegeta and match Super Saiyan Blue Goku, which Vegeta attributes to her status as a gag manga character. Trunks and Senbei manage to distract Arale with Poop made by Senbei's Reality Machine, but find that they cannot harm Dr. Mashirito since he is a ghost, so Bulma comes up with another idea and picks up the video camera showing the conference live around the world. She points it at Reality Machine #2, and tells everyone to imagine the most delicious food they can think of. Everyone around the world watching does so, and when Reality Machine #2 gets everyone's images, he creates a small, brown orb which consists of the food everyone thought of. God of Destruction Beerus immediately wakes up upon sensing this food, and he and Whis crash onto the scene, with Whis commenting he never went that fast before. Beerus picks up the orb as Dr. Mashirito condescendingly talks to him, but he is destroyed by Beerus' Hakai with Whis claiming that Beerus as a God of Destruction can destroy anything, even if it is a ghost. As Dr. Mashirito's soul is destroyed as well, he is effectively erased from existence. The Playtime-X Dr. Mashirito gave Arale and the Gatchans wears off, restoring them to normal. Video game appearances Dr. Mashirito is an antagonist in Famicom Jump: Hero Retsuden. He is a playable character and the main antagonist in the Nintendo DS game Jump Super Stars. He can fuse with Piccolo for a tag attack, the resulting character using a yelling attack. This fusion might be a reference to the fact that both characters were based on Akira Toriyama's first editor, Kazuhiko Torishima. Dr. Mashirito returns in the sequel, Jump Ultimate Stars, where he also plans to take control of the Jump universe. He also appears in Dr. Slump: Arale-Chan on Nintendo DS. Trivia * Dr. Mashirito was made in the image of Akira Toriyama's first editor, Kazuhiko Torishima. Toriyama came up with this design after his editor criticized his original version for not looking sinister enough. The name "Mashirito" (マシリト) is also based off his editor, and is "Torishima" (トリシマ) spelled backwards. A reference is made to this in the chapter "Penguin Gran Prix, Part 2". * In the manga, Tori-bot goes into the future and discovers the remains of Dr. Mashirito are a spring and a bolt. * In both the original and remake, Dr. Mashirito seems to wear high-heeled boots, presumingly to make himself look taller and more intimidating. * The fact that Dr. Mashirito and Piccolo can fuse together in Jump Super Stars could possibly be a reference to the fact that both Mashirito and Piccolo's father King Piccolo were both villains based off of Toriyama's editor Kazuhiko Torishima. **Dr. Mashirito and King Piccolo are similar in that they are villains modelled after Kazuhiko Torishima and both have sons named after them (Dr. Mashirito Jr. and Piccolo Jr.) who try to follow in their villainous footsteps (though Piccolo later rejected his evil ways becoming allies with Goku and mentor to Gohan). *As his ghost is destroyed by Beerus in Dragon Ball Super, Mashirito is the first and currently only character in both the Dragon Ball and Dr. Slump franchise to die while he's already dead onscreen. This means his actual soul was destroyed, and that he was erased from existence itself and can never return (unless the Hakai is reversed by a wish to Super Shenron who has the power to grant any wish without limitation, though the likelihood of that happening is slim as the only person with the motivation to do so would be Dr. Mashirito Jr. and he would have to learn of their existence, collect all seven planet-sized Super Dragon Ball scattered between Universe 6 and Universe 7 in order to make a wish, though he would also require knowledge of the Divine Language and the proper incarnation to even have said wish made all of which is extremely difficult without the aid of a god or Angel attendant). Gallery Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who appeared in Dragon Ball Category:Caramel Men Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Major Characters Category:Robotic Characters Category:Villains Category:Inventors Category:Parents Category:Deceaced Category:Deceased Category:Fighters